The development of telecommunications networks has increased the number of documents, or files, stored in servers connected to networks and may be consulted by a remote user via his terminal.
Therefore users equipped with terminals associated with screens may see much multimedia content such as Web pages or videos. For this purpose, these terminals may be fixed—such as a decoder associated with a television—or mobile—such as a portable telephone—and connected to one or more types of telecommunications networks such as the Internet network or 3G cellular network.
It appears that access to remote contents presents the disadvantage of turning out to be tedious, or even difficult, when this access requires that much information be consulted before finding the desired content and/or implementing the transmission of a large file even though the desired content represents a minority part of this file.
By way of example, a user wishing to consult a telephone directory to obtain the telephone number of an individual may be forced to download the entire directory, with thousands of entries, if this directory is coded in a format—for example of the PDF™, JPEG 2000™ or MsWord™ type—that does not enable the partial transmission of this file and, in particular, the part comprising the desired content.